Electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and computers.
Such electronic devices are often able to display various types of information to a user. In some situations, protection of the information displayed to inhibit viewing by others near the electronic device that is displaying the information is desirable. Software display privacy filters, which operate to reduce the visibility of the information displayed on a device display, may operate to protect the displayed content from viewing by others near the device.
Improvements in protection of such information are desirable.